The Cell and Molecular Biology (CMB) Training Program at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas fosters the development of Ph.D. scientists with the skills and resources necessary to succeed as independent researchers in a rapidly changing scientific environment. In response to this changing environment, the CMB Training Program at UT Southwestern is largely driven by the trainees. The program focuses on Cellular and Molecular Biology as it applies to medical advances, reflecting the research interests of the students and the laboratories in which they train. It provides formal training in statistical analysis of biological data and emphasizes the importance of collaborative research in acquiring the breadth of knowledge and skills needed for the rapid pace of developments. The program offers unique small group settings for the trainees to acquire new knowledge, form scientific hypotheses, and critically analyze data. Students compete for positions in this training program by writing a research summary and personal statement about why they would like to participate. The application process is open to students in their second year of a Ph.D. program or in their first or second graduate school year of the MSTP program. The new trainees are chosen by the CMB Steering Committee. Most students remain in the training program for up to 3 years, usually including one year of advanced didactic training and up to 2 years of independent research. Currently, there are 14 granted slots, with 13 funded due to budget constraints of the NIH. We believe that the growth of our student population, along with the strength of our program within the biomedical research community, justifies a modest increase in the number of positions funded, although we are well aware of the limited resources available. The interdisciplinary, student-focused CMB program is structured to stimulate the trainees' critical thinking and to present novel opportunities to question and evaluate cellular and molecular research important for human health. Scientists equipped with these skills will make discoveries that increase quality and years of healthy life, one of the overall goals of the Department of Health and Human Service's Healthy People 2010 Report. Faculty members in the CMB program are involved in basic research relating to many of the Healthy People 2010 focus areas.